


our future

by Arillow



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Leokasa Week, M/M, Set in !!, day 7: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: Leo decides to drag Tsukasa and Knights to a fortune-teller to see their future.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Leokasa Week





	our future

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 25th somewhere in the world so I'm still on time!!!
> 
> This week was really fun (albeit a bit stressing skjdhsjkfd), I haven't written this much in a long time! I hope you all had fun as well, we had lots of great fics and artworks and even a song (!!) from lots of different people, I was so happy seeing so much Leokasa content :'D congratulations to everyone who contributed~
> 
> And now, have fun with my last fic for this week~

Tsukasa didn’t really believe in things like foreseeing the future — despite being in the same agency as a fortune teller. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in knowing his own future, but he didn’t believe it was actually possible.

So obviously he wasn’t very excited when Leo, after hearing from Sora that Natsume was reading people’s fortune during an ES festival, declared they should have their fortune read.

“It will be fun, Suo!” He insisted, “Look, we can all go together~.”

Izumi didn’t seem too excited with it either, but Arashi’s eyes gleamed in interest.

“Ooh, I’d love to!” She said happily, “That kid read my future once before.”

“Did it actually work?” Tsukasa asked, perhaps a bit too interested, and tried to ignore Leo and Ritsu’s snickers. Arashi sent him a mysterious smile.

“Mm should I tell you~?”

“Narukami-senpai!” He pouted, but all it earned him was a giggle and a pat on the head from Arashi.

“You should go see for yourself.”

“Are we all going then?” Ritsu asked from where he was sprawled over a chair. “We’ll have to perform later.”

“I’m sure it won’t take too long!” Leo said. “C’mon, everyone!”

In the end he managed to drag all of them — even Izumi, who still didn’t seem to like the idea — out of their dressing room and into the festival area. Food booths and tents with merchs from ES units made a long corridor leading to the stages where all units would be performing all day and into the night. Knights would only be performing later at night, so they had some free time to use now.

It was easy to find the right tent because Sora was standing outside, handing pamphlets to people passing by and receiving the guests.

“Tsuka-chan, hi!” He waved happily when he saw Tsukasa. “Ritsu-chan-senpai and the others too, hello~!”

“Hello, Harukawa-kun.” Tsukasa smiled at him. Sora’s cheerfulness was contagious sometimes.

Leo was grabbing one of the pamphlets, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

“Are you looking to have a session with Shishou?” Sora asked. “There’s someone in there right now, but he should be free soon!”

“Great!” Leo grinned at Tsukasa. “Stop making that face, Suo, it’s gonna be fun!”

“You already said that,” He muttered.

It didn’t take long for two girls to leave the tent — Knights fans, Tsukasa noticed, seeing the small keychains on their purses. Their eyes widened and they giggled when they saw the five of them, before hurrying away flustered.

“You can go in now,” Sora said, attracting his attention again.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Leo chanted.

“S-shouldn’t we go one at a time?” Tsukasa asked nervously, but Leo was already grabbing his arm.

The insides of the tent were colored in purple, the lights dimmed giving everything a mysterious air. Natsume sat behind a round table, with a crystal ball on top of it.

“Oh, if it isn’t our little KNIGHTS,” He smirked. “Great TIMING, considering your fans just LEFT.”

“We saw them.” Izumi grunted, and nudged Leo. “Just go on and do your thing already.”

“Are you nervous, Secchan?” Ritsu chuckled, and breathed on his neck, making him jump. Ritsu and Arashi laughed, despite Izumi glaring at them.

Leo ignored them and sat on the only free chair in front of the table, leaning over it excitedly.

“You can see the future, right?” He asked. “I want you to see my future with my boyfriend!”

Natsume hummed, his eyes trailing to Tsukasa — who was blushing madly, trying not to look at anyone while he heard Arashi giggling again. His relationship with Leo was the worst kept secret of New Dimension; he had tried his best to hide it, but apparently all of his seniors and even Sora had found out eventually.

Still, he hadn’t expected Leo to ask about this. He felt a tiny twist of fear — had he done something for Leo to doubt his feelings for him? Why did he want to know about their future?

“That’s kind of VAGUE,” Natsume commented, looking back at Leo. “Do you want to know anything more SPECIFIC?”

“Mm… Mm?” Leo tilted his head this way and that, and then shrugged. “I just want to know about us.”

He heard Izumi mutter a complaint under his breath. Ritsu threw him a smirk, and Tsukasa felt a shiver run down his spine — under those dim lights, his red eyes and white fangs seemed way more threatening than usually.

“Alright.” Natsume sighed. “Stay quiet for a moment.”

He made a huge show of moving his hands over the crystal ball, which now Tsukasa noticed had been emitting a light glow. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until Natsume sat back and looked at Leo.

“ _You might face hardships, but you’ll be able to overcome them together._ ” He finally spoke in that weird intonation, and Tsukasa found himself grabbing for Izumi’s arm, clinging to him with his eyes wide open. “ _If you work together, a bright path will open up for the two of you._ ”

A heartbeat of silence and then Leo whined.

“That’s too vague!”

“So was your QUESTION.” Natsume smirked. “Anything ELSE?”

Leo pouted, but didn’t say anything else. Ritsu poked his shoulder.

“My turn, Tsukippi.” He said. Leo grunted, but left the chair for Ritsu to sit on.

“Can you let go of me?” Izumi glared at Tsukasa, and he realized he was still clinging to the model.

“Sorry.” Tsukasa muttered, releasing his arm and stepping away. Leo took the opportunity to squeeze between them and hold his hand.

Ritsu and Arashi both had their turns of asking about their future, and even Izumi was convinced by them to ask something. When Tsukasa finally thought they could leave, Leo pouted at him.

“You should ask something too Suo!”

“Yeah, Suuchan, everyone asked.” Ritsu was smirking at him, gesturing towards the chair.

Tsukasa found himself being pushed into the chair, staring at Natsume on the other side of the table, the glow from the crystal ball making his eyes gleam like pools of melted gold.

“Well?” Natsume raised an eyebrow, “What does the little king want to KNOW?”

Leo muttered something behind him that he couldn’t understand. Tsukasa looked at the crystal ball and, hesitating, back to Natsume.

_Just ask about something random_ , he told himself. _Work related. Maybe about Knights_.

What he ended up asking, though, was completely unrelated to that.

“Will my family eventually accept my lover?”

He wanted to take the words back as soon as he said that. He felt his cheeks heating up, and he could feel the weight of the eyes of his seniors on his back, almost burning through him.

It was something that he thought of every now and then, and it had resurfaced when he heard Leo ask about their future. Because he too worried about that. Would they still be together a few years down the road? He knew they were still young, but he couldn’t imagine a future without Leo in it.

Natsume hummed, concentrating on his crystal ball, and Tsukasa lost his chance to retract his question. He could only sit there, frozen, waiting for an answer he was too scared to know of.

Finally Natsume looked at him, and Tsukasa held his breath.

“ _You might think you’re fighting an uphill battle, but they already do_.”

Tsukasa breathed out.

“Hey, why was his answer so specific?!” Leo complained.

“Because his question was SPECIFIC.”

He heard Ritsu snorting, and the tension was broken then like a bubble being burst.

“Do you want to ask something more specific, Tsukippi?” He teased. “Like, when will you two get married?”

“I can answer THAT,” Natsume offered.

“No!” Tsukasa shouted, and felt four pairs of eyes setting on him. He cleared his throat, trying to recompose himself. “I-I mean, there’s no _need_. Thank you, Sakasaki-senpai.”

He stood up from the chair and left with Izumi and Arashi, while Leo and Ritsu stayed behind to pay for the session.

“HiHi~♪ Did you have fun?” Sora asked when he saw them. Tsukasa didn’t know how to answer that, but Arashi giggled.

“Ah yes, it was very fun. You should have seen that, Sora-chan.”

Tsukasa glared at her, but Sora merely smiled.

“I’m glad! I hope Shishou was able to help you out~.”

“Y-Yeah…” Tsukasa could feel himself blushing when thinking again of his question.

“Hm? Tsuka-chan, your color is—”

Sora was interrupted by Leo and Ritsu leaving, both having a fit of giggles.

“What happened, you two?” Arashi asked curiously.

“Tsukippi made another question.” Ritsu smirked at Tsukasa, who glared at Leo.

“You didn’t actually ask _that,_ did you?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“No! It was something else~.”

“What?”

“I’m not saying!” Leo hooked his arm on Tsukasa’s. “I’m hungry now, let’s go eat something before the live~.”

Tsukasa tried to protest, but he barely had time to say goodbye to Sora before he was dragged away by Leo.

* * *

The festival ended way after midnight. Despite Tsukasa always having a driver ready to pick him up, this time Leo insisted in driving him home. He waited until they were alone in Leo’s car to finally question him.

“So… what was that all about?”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Leo kept his eyes on the road, and Tsukasa knew that it was the right thing to do, but he really wanted Leo to look at him. He almost asked Leo to stop the car, but ended up deciding against it.

“What you did today.” He said. “Going to Sakasaki-senpai to ask about our _future_.”

Leo didn’t answer, and for a moment Tsukasa thought he was being ignored.

“Leo-san!”

“Gaah, I’m listening!”

“Then please answer me.” He watched as Leo’s eyes moved towards him for a moment before looking back to the road.

“I will, just let us arrive there first, ok?”

Tsukasa sighed, seeing this was the best he would get for now. The rest of the ride was quiet, save for Leo humming a song camly while he drove. When he eventually stopped in front of Tsukasa’s manor, he turned to Tsukasa with a smile.

“Suo, did you have fun today?” He asked.

“Huh?” Tsukasa frowned, wondering if Leo had already forgotten about his question. “I mean, I did. The live was _amazing_ as always, but…

“I had lots of fun.” Leo interrupted him. “Back when I ran away and locked myself in my room, everyday was very painful, you know? It was hard getting even through a single day.” His voice was solemn, likely remembering that time was still hard for him. His eyes looked at Tsukasa, his expression unreadable. “But you already know that, right?”

Tsukasa didn’t know how to answer, but Leo continued without giving him time to say anything:

“But now everyday by your side is so much fun! You give me lots of inspiration to compose the most beautiful masterpieces. There are still painful moments and difficult moments, but you’re always there by my side to help me get through it. And our friends are there too, of course, and I love them just as much! But this is about the two of us, so…”

“Leo-san, I don’t understand where you want to get with all this.” Tsukasa said before he could start rambling about something completely unrelated.

“Aah, I’ll get there, just let me talk!” Leo grabbed his hands, holding them gently. “What I mean to say is, we’ve been through a lot together, Suo. And we’ll still face many other battles as well — you heard what that guy said right?”

“Sakasaki-senpai? Leo-san, what I’m asking is why you even took us there.”

“I know, I know! I’m trying to explain.” He rolled his eyes. “Suo, a few days ago you told me you were worried about your parents, right?”

“Ah.”

That had happened, indeed. Being a third year now and with his own graduation approaching, Tsukasa would soon be confronted by his parents with talks of marriage. Of course he knew they wouldn’t expect him to get married as soon as he turned 18, but he knew talks of it would start and maybe they would even insist in finding him a fiancé. For commoners this was completely ridiculous, as he had learned, but this wasn’t uncommon for members of traditional families like him.

He had ended up confiding in Leo that he was scared of when it happened, because he didn’t want to pretend to like someone else just to please his parents. And while he knew that they would put his own happiness first if he told them he had someone he loved, he also wasn’t sure they would accept Leo, a man, as a partner for him.

He could almost hear Natsume’s voice echoing in his head. _But they already do._

“Was this the _reason_ , then?”

“Yup!” Leo grinned. “You don’t have to believe in what he said, but I do! So I’m sure everything will be fine~.”

Tsukasa stayed quiet for a moment, reflecting about that.

“But there’s no way what he said is _correct,_ ” He finally said, “Because my parents don’t know about us yet, so there’s no way they can accept us.”

“How are you so sure about it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Maybe they already know and haven’t told you yet! Maybe they’re waiting for you to tell them, wahaha~”

“... No, there’s no way they would keep _quiet_ if they knew.” Tsukasa was sure of it. Although, now he started doubting himself. His father was indeed quite fond of Leo despite the composer being, well, like he usually was. And his mother sometimes liked to ask about Leo and when would he be visiting again.

Could it be true then? But Tsukasa shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to have false hopes like this.

“Well,” Leo said, bringing him back to the present. “That’s just what I think, though! I just wanted you to relax. Everything will be fine, Suo~”

And Tsukasa couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Leo-san.” He ended up saying. “Even if I don’t believe in any of it, I _appreciate_ your gesture.”

Leo hummed, and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, Suo~. When you’re ready to talk to your parents, I’m sure they will understand because I know they love you too.”

“... Yeah.” He wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t want to argue against it. A part of him still wanted it to be true. “I love you too, Leo-san.”

* * *

Tsukasa’s parents had already been asleep when he arrived home, but he was able to have breakfast with them in the next morning, before he left for a meeting with Knights at the NewDi office.

“You were out quite late last night,” His mother said, “We didn’t even see when you arrived.”

“I apologize.” Tsukasa was quick to say. “The _festival_ took longer than I expected.”

“Don’t work too hard. You don’t want to get sick.” His father said, and was quickly shot down by his mother:

“You’re literally the last person who could say anything about it.”

Tsukasa tried to hide his laughter by sipping on his coffee.

“Amane-san said you dispensed his services last night.” His father commented. Amane was one of their drivers, and the one usually responsible for driving Tsukasa to places.

“Ah… Leo-san offered to drive me home, so I thought it best to give Amane-san a break. It was way past midnight, anyway.” He explained, and his father hummed thoughtfully.

“It’s very kind of Tsukinaga-kun to do this for you. I’ll have to thank him later for always taking care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” Tsukasa found himself fighting a blush. His father was giving him an amused look.

“Speaking of him, it’s been a long time since he last came here.” His mother said. “Last time was when he stayed the night for you two to work on a song, wasn’t it?”

That was an excuse they often used when Leo wanted to spend the night with him.

“He’s been busy with _idol_ work.” Was it his imagination or were his parents exchanging a look? He suddenly thought to what Natsume had said, but quickly tried to shut that thought down. _You’re just seeing what you want to see_ , he scolded himself.

“You kids are so hardworking.” His mother sighed. “Both you and him. You two need to take a break every now and then.”

Tsukasa merely nodded. After that, the topic changed to a dinner they would have to attend at the Himemiya’s, and Tsukasa didn’t think of what Natsume had said anymore.

  
  


After he was gone, off to his meeting with his seniors, his father sighed.

“So they were together last night too.” He muttered, and his wife threw him a look.

“Of course they were, they performed together.” She sipped her tea, watching her husband frown. “You know, you could just ask him already…”

“He will feel like we’re cornering him.”

“You know he won’t tell us so soon at this rate.”

They both stayed quiet, remembering the day he had caught his son and Leo kissing hiding somewhere in the house.

“He will tell us.” He finally said, his tone stubborn. “I trust in him.”

His wife merely hummed.

“And your plan until there is to assure him you like his boyfriend to make him lower his guard and confess.”

He muttered something under his breath that she couldn’t understand, but she smiled either way.

“You both are too stubborn. Like father, like son” She muttered. “Well, he _is_ an honest kid, so he will tell us eventually. And when it happens, try not to scare him.” 

“I won’t!”

They had had enough time to come around to the idea of their son liking another man, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know if I wanted to write this last convo between his parents or if it would be best to leave it ambiguous how they felt about Leo, but I ended up doing it because... it was fun! lol Sometimes I think A Lot about how Tsukasa's parents would react to the idea of him dating another man, and most of time I don't really know, but I'd like to think they would eventually come around to accept it. What we know so far from them is that they're strict and traditional, but they apparently love and care for Tsukasa very much so I'd like to think they would put his happiness first regardless of what happened. I guess we'll never know though and this will just stay in the realm of headcanons sakdjhskfjsdf
> 
> Also!!! I love Natsume and he's one of my top 5 favorites but writing him was so hard lmao and Sora is a sweetheart!
> 
> (also, yes Leo asked when they would get married when it were only him and Ritsu in the tent lmao)
> 
> I hope y'all liked this, happy Leokasa week everyone! :)


End file.
